More Than Useless
by No Witty Usernames Left
Summary: Maddie Williams is forgettable. Nothing more to it. Weather it comes to forgetting her name or forgetting her in general people just can't seem to remember that she's there. The only person to ever remember her, besides her mom who died when she was 7, was her first love. She only met him once but she knows that she loves him. What happens when the meet again 9 years later? PurCan
1. Jinx!

**A/N- Hey! This is my first story so thanks so much for reading it! This is one of my favorite parings in Hetalia! (Besides GreeceXJapan, UsxUK, and PolandXLithuania) Anyways! I though of this idea when I was listening to the song _More Than Useless_ by Reliant K. Which is how I came up with the idea! Reviews are like totally appreciated! Thanks ^3^ Poland face**

**Chapter 1-Jinx!**

The seven-year-old girl, known presently as Madeline Williams sat on her bed crying. This was nothing new to the poor child. She had known much sadness in her short seven years of existence. Today especially. The day her mother passed away. She had been sick for a very long time, and had now passed away5 days ago. Madeline, or Maddie as she preferred to be called, sobbed harder than any seven-year-old should ever do. _It's not fair! She was the one person who said she wouldn't leave me. _Maddie thought theses bitter thoughts as she clung to her stuffed polar bear, that coincidently her mother had given to her when she was born.

The reason behind Maddie's thoughts was for the longest time she was forgotten. At parking lots, at grocery stores, parades, even in normal conversations she was forgotten. This would undoubtedly upset the girl beyond words; sometimes she would lock herself in her room and cry for hours on end. It was then up to her mother to comfort her. Her mom was the only person to never forgot Maddie, not her name, not where she was, not even her opinion. She wished she could sit in her room and keep crying, but the tears were plopping off her cheeks and onto her black funeral dress.

"Maddie come on! We need to go!" Her father called. He had hardly noticed mother's death, just like he barely noticed Maddie. He was too busy with his mistress. That's right her dad was a cheater. Maddie had figured it out when he brought _her_ home. She was supposed to be sleeping, but her mom's cough had been bad that night so she stayed up helping her. When her mom finally fell asleep she had walked down the cold marble stairs to the kitchen for some syrup. Drinking syrup was a strange quirk of hers that her mother loved. Her father though it was weird. She had heard a female giggle, and her father whisper something. She stood there listening for a _long _time, unable to leave, her glass of maple syrup, sat forgotten on the counter. She finally built up enough will power to run, and so she did. She ran all the way up the 7 flights of stairs and into her moms room, slamming the door, and Crying into her unconscious mothers lap.

But that was in the past, this was now, and her father was calling for her. She padded down the marble steps. Kumajiro(That's the bear her mother gave her by the way) clutched in her arms.

"What's with that stupid bear anyways? You can't bring that to your mother's funeral. Go put it away." He snapped.

"Nuh uh…" Maddie mumbled. Looking down at the ground.

"Fine what ever. I'v had it with you. But Next year you will be able to go to school and finally get out of my hair. Lets go Maggie, the funeral will start in an hour."

"Its **Maddie**" She muttered, and then followed her pathetic excuse for a father to the car.

The funeral was worse than anything Maddie had even experienced. Men and women giving her their worn out apologies. And oh the names they called her, that is if they even remembered she was there.

"I'm so sorry Molly. Meg. Maggie. Mari. Missy. Someone even called her Maple! She may be Canadian but that was just too far! The actual burial was the worst though. She had to stand silently as they buried her mother. Her most favorite person in the whole world. She was gone now. Buried under tones of dirt and snow.

It seemed suiting somehow that the funeral was during the winter. That way every one else could be as cold and miserable as she was. When every last shovel of dirt was finally back in the grave she collapsed. For the entire funeral she had been holding in the tears. Trying to look strong in front of the other kids. Also her father would hit her if she ruined the ceremony by bawling. But now, since everyone was leaving she dropped to her knees and cried. She cried and cried, not caring who was staring at her.

The she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up, brushing the snowflakes and tears out of her eyes, having to remove her wire-rim glasses to do so. She had hoped to see her father, to see that he hadn't forgotten her; instead it was some boy she didn't even know. Her father was probably in his car, driving away, not remembering to take her with him. The boy had beautiful silver hair, like the snow that fell all around them, and red eyes. Normally this would scare Maddie, but the kind expression on his face balanced out the scary features.

"Please don't cry…" He had a slight German accent when he spoke. Even though he asked so kindly she still wept, taking small shuddering breaths.

"Maddie.. It's going to be all right. I promise." He said, pulling her into his tiny 7-year-old arms and hugging her. When she looked up, he had a cute embarrassed look on his face, and he was blushing slightly. She felt her heart awkwardly thump around in her chest.

"Y-you remembered…" She gasped.

"Remembered what?" He asked slightly confused.

"My name…" She whispered, her throat suddenly dry and scratchy, she swallowed several times.

"Why wouldn't I remember your name? It's pretty…" He looked down at his feet, his face going red. A small smile lit up Maddie's once tear stained face. "Here, let me help you up." He held up his hand, still not meeting Maddie's eyes, because he didn't want her to see how embarrassed he was.

Maddie just stared at his hand for a while. "Well come on then! I'm not going to wait forever!" He shook his hand slightly, indicating that she should take it. And so she did.

He helped her stand up. She brushed her self off, shivering slightly. Then the German boy took her hand once more and began walking off.

"Um, where are we going?" She felt hot and embarrassed; this was the first time she had ever held a boy's hand.

"To find your dad. Duh!" Her face darkened.

"I don't want to see him. Besides, he probably left already." She muttered angrily.

"He wouldn't leave you here!" The boy persisted.

"Oh yes he would…" She said quietly. Then she felt a sharp tug on her hand and was suddenly running.

"There! There he is! Wait! Wait sir!" The boy was pulling her quickly along the snowy road, towards the sleek black limo that was pulling out of the parking lot. "STOP!" The boy tried to scream, waving his free arm around in a wild attempt to get her fathers attention. Maddie even tried to wave a little. But the lime pulled onto the road and drove away. They slowed down their run till they were just standing in the virtually empty parking lot, while the snow fell silently around them.

"I'm sorry…" They both said at the same time. Heads turned to stare at each other. "Why are you sorry?" They asked once again at the same time.

"JINX!" The boy said grinning.

"What?" Maddie asked confused.

"Shh! It means you can't talk till someone says your name." The boy said, explaining the rules, to the confused little girl. "You say jinx when you and someone else say the same thing at the same time. Get it?"

"Ye-Oh! Sorry" She said, catching herself and nodding with a sheepish grin on her face. The boy smiled back.

"Here, my mom will give you a ride home, we just have to get my little brother." Common! " He was pulling her again, and strangely she didn't really mind.

"Mom, We need to give my friend Maddie a ride home! Oh crap! I said it! Well, I guess you can talk now Maddie…" He said grinning.

"Oh! You're the girl whose mother passed away, I'm so sorry. Maggie was it?" Oh course she didn't get it right. Maddie sighed. Why did every one assume it was Maggie? She didn't even look like a Maggie.

"No mom! It's **Maddie!** Duh! Now grab Ludwig and let's go!" He grinned at her brightly and she smiled back. It was funny that to think since this boy had shown up she wasn't cold anymore.

They dropped her off with gaping mouths.

"Maddie! Your house is huge!" The boy exclaimed.

"Gee, thanks, eh." She said flushing red.

"Bye Maddie!" He said waving from out the open window. The car began pulling away, but just before they could Maddie yelled: "Wait stop!" She sprinted after the car. "Wait!" The car slowed down and the albino boy stuck his head out the window.

"What is it?"

"What's your name, eh?" She said smiling.

"Oh! Duh! My names Gilbert! You can call me Gil!"

"Gil?"

"Yeah!" Alright we gotta go! See ya Maddie!" He waved wildly, and Maddie smiled, for real, something she hadn't done in a long time. And as she walked back to the mansion she whispered "Thank you Gil."


	2. 9 Years Later

A/N- OMG! Thanks so much for anyone who read the story! So anyways to clear up confusion France is not Maddie's dad, he is her cousin! Besides if France was her dad I couldn't do any Bad Touch Trio stuff :3 (P.s. Eli is the gender bent Hungary.) Also one last thing, sorry if I didn't quite get the honorifics right for Japan.

**Chapter 2- 9 years later**

"And that's what happened." The now 16-year-old Maddie said with a sigh, flopping down onto her bed. Her friends, who had all gathered around her as she told the story about her first love, they gasped.

"That's it?" Eli demanded in his angry Hungarian accent.

"Yeah, should there be more, eh?" Maddie asked curiously tilting her head.

"Well duh! Don't be a wanker Maddie, of course there should be more!" Alice Kirkland said. Sakura Honda also nodded, agreeing with both Eli and Alice.

"I agree with Alice-chan and Eli-kun." She said politely.

"You know what would be so sweet! If you met him tomorrow at school!" Eli squealed in the most unmanly way possible. But then again, Eli always had been a die-hard romantic. (Not referring to the movie with the Scottish people) This made Maddie blush.

"That would never happen, eh!" She protested. But Sakura and Alice were already nodding.

"Yes! That would be so perfect!" Alice said with a grin.

"I'll call Feliks! He will _so _want in on this!" Eli yipped, pulling out his phone and dialing Feliks. He snapped it shut ten minuets later, with a smile. "Feliks and Toris are on their way."

"But, but!" Maddie stammered, then she sighed and admitted defeat. She had been hoping the same thing; Eli had just voiced the opinion first.

This was her first year at Gakuen Hetalia, having been home schooled for the first year. Of course her half brother hadn't been home schooled, but then again he was dad's favorite. Alfred F. Jones. The child her father had had with his mistress before her mom was sick, of course this was Maddie's assumption considering Alfred was the same age as she was. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he was kind and carefree. He, unlike his half sister, was loud boisterous, and popular. Impossible to forget. Alice had a major crush on Alfred, even though she denied it harshly. This provided hours of entertainment to Eli, who loved to torture poor Alice.

Over the summer Alfred was constantly reassuring her that she would make lots of friends, like he did, and love the school, like he did. Maddie would always smile, and for some reason believe him. He had that affect on people she figured. Alfred had been the one that begged their parents to let her go the Gakuen Hetalia in the first place.

In a way he had been the one to help her get over the loss of her mom, and her fathers sudden re-marriage to his mistress, which was Alfred's mother. He would be the one to comfort her instead of her lost mother. He would also go out of his way to try and remember her, and it worked 90% of the time. There was always a time when he would stumble on her name or forget to pick her up from somewhere. It was his job to pick her up and drop her off at places because he had a car, and she of course did not.

Feliks and Toris arrived faster than Maddie would have thought possible, if she had not remembered that Feliks was a fan of speeding, especially when he was excited. Toris usually just got dragged along.

"Oh my god! Maddie, I'm like, so happy for you! Eli said that you are like going to meet up with your fist love tomorrow at school!" Maddie blushed.

"That's not true, eh! That's just what Eli wants to happen!"

"You want it to happen to!" Alice chided. This made Maddie blush harder.

"I have been thinking…" Sakura said quietly, heads turned to look at her. "Does Maddie-chan's first love not sound a lot like Gilbert-san." Silence. No one said a word. The once happy chatter had died down so fast it made Maddie's head hurt. Despite the groups negative response, Maddie's heart still skipped at beat at the sound of his name.

"Your right Sakura!" Eli gasped. "How did I not see it before? He was like my best friend when I was little! I am such an idiot!"

"Ugh, Gilbert. I sorely hope Maddie's first love was not Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Like, that would totally blow!" Feliks agreed.

"Um… What's so bad about this Gilbert," _Gulp_ "Eh?" Maddie stuttered.

"He's Francis's friend." Alice said flatly. Francis Bonnefoy was Maddie's cousin. He was a total pervert and had a borderline obsession with Alice, so she despised him. "Francis, Gilbert, and this kid named Antonio all hang out together, they call them selves 'The Bad Touch Trio' they are all bad news, stay away from them. " Alice remarked,, finishing her profile of the three.

"Gilbert-sans brother is very nice though."

"Yeah, Ludwig is pretty cool." Toris mumbled, speaking for the first time. The mention of the name Ludwig brought back a hazy memory for Maddie. She remembered the white haired boy saying, "We need to go get my little brother."

"He did say something about a little brother…" Maddie murmured.

"Crud!" Eli yelped, "this isn't good! Ok, one more test, his mom was she really tall with some tiny braids in her long blonde hair, and a really stern look on her face?" Maddie thought for a second.

"Yeah she did, but she didn't look stern, in fact she was really nice."

"Well crap. That means for a fact that your first love is Gilbert Beilschmidt." Eli said solemnly. Just then Maddie's cell phone rang in her pocket. She jumped 10 feet in the air.

"H-hello?" She gasped out.

"MADDIE! Why didn't you tell me?" A loud and obnoxious voice of Alfred screamed into her ear.

"Tell you what eh?"

"That you were in love with Gilbert! How did you two even meet?"

"Who told you that!" She looked around the room and saw Feliks and Eli, furiously texting away on their cell phones. She sent the a glare colder than winter in Canada.

"So you don't deny it!" Alfred exclaimed.

"No! That's not true!" She yelled, which was about the volume Alfred normally spoke.

"I'm coming home and then you are going to tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell!" She yelled again, her face going red this time.

"Fine, if you don't tell me I'll just ask Eli."

"Fine…" Maddie admitted defeat, knowing the Eli would totally over exaggerate things. With that Maddie hung up the phone, just before she could hear Alfred finish his swear. Alfred has road rage.


	3. Alfred's Logic

**A/N- Hey guys! No Witty Usernames Left here! Chapter 3 already can you believe it? Hahaha Since its summer over here in the good ol' U.S. of A I have had the chance to write a lot! My friends think I'm anti-social though :3 Please review! And a hearty thanks goes out to all those who already have! You're my best friends! :D **

**(P.S Lien=Taiwan and Edelweiss=Fem!Austria )**

**Chapter 3- Alfred's logic. **

Alfred burst through the door so hard and so fast that Maddie was afraid the door would break.

"Alright, you sneaky Canadian she-devil! Spill your guts!" He demanded, sitting himself next to Alice (of course) and facing his half-sister.

"What?" She squeaked, clutching her stomach in worry. Even though they were related by blood, only half Maddie reminded herself, she still found it difficultto understan Alfred sometimes.

"He wants to know what we know." Toris translated, Toris was a good friend of Alfred's as well, so he was well practiced at speaking American.

"Oh! Er, um… Uh." Maddie stammered not wanting to have to repeat the embarrassing story over again.

"How about you tell us what you know first, Alfred-san." Sakura offered, always the diplomat.

"More like what lies Feliks and Eli told him." Alice huffed. The guilty party in question smiled and high-fived.

"Hm, well I was like partying it up with Lien and Tony," He was interrupted by a confused Lithuanian saying, "That seems like an _odd_ party…" There were nods all around.

"Well whatever! Tony is the life of the party man! Anyways I was totally partying at Lien's house when I get a text from Feliks **and** Eli! It said that **my **Maddie was totally into Gilbert! As in the guy from our school! And at that point I'm like 'Whaaa! No way! Not **my** Maddie' and then I'm like 'I know! Imma call her up right now!' And then guess what? She like totally didn't deny it! Can you believe it! **My **sweet little sister has fallen for a pervert like Gil!"

"We like thought the same thing!" Feliks agreed, "I mean she's like so sweet and innocent and he's… Well he's Gilbert."

"How am I your little sister, were the same age!" Maddie demanded.

"I am still older!" Alfred insisted, ten times louder than Maddie.

"How, Eh?" Maddie raised her voice in an attempt to sound louder than Alfred, but lets face it. Alfred is louder than Maddie when he's sleeping.

"I WAS BORN ON THE 4TH OF JULY!" Alfred beamed, as if he just proved his point perfectly.

"But I was born on the first, Eh!" Maddie said, no seeing Alfred's logic (Ha! that's the chapter title)

"I was born on the totally kick-ass day of July 4th you were born on the 1st. Obviously 4 is bigger than 1." Alfred smiled confidently. "Hereby making me older."

"Alfred-san, I don't think that's how it works. " Sakura said gently. Alfred's first class smile faded into a frown of confusion.

"Huh?" He tilted his head, like a puppy trying to understand a doorknob.

"Geez you dolt! Haven't you had a proper education? Maddie was born on the 1st, which comes before the 4th, which means she was born _before_ you, you git!" Alice scolded him, in her sharp British accent. "

"Sorry… You don't need to be mean Alice." He gave her his sad puppy dog look. But Alice had already looked away, her face, which was bright red, was hidden in her hands. "Bloody hell!" She muttered. (You know what they say, once a tsundere always a tsundere.)

"Were, like getting off topic." Feliks reminded the ADD teens.

"Ah! Right, since Maddie doesn't want to tell the story I will!" Eli said, and then he dived into the back-story.

*** Please listen to this pleasant elevator music while Eli explains the situation. Music provided by Edelweiss** *

"Oh! I get it!" Alfred nodded, then put his chin in his pal, and pondered, it was the hardest Maddie had ever seen him think. "That's… Odd." He said finally.

"Gee, thanks Al." Maddie muttered. Alfred gasped sharply.

"Did you here that! She gave me a nickname!" He shrieked happily.

"But I could see it! I mean you know what the say about opposites attracting." Eli persisted, referring to the unlikely couple of Gilbert and Maddie.

"Ugh why would you want to see it? All he would want to do is get into her pants. He is Francis's friend after all." Alice remarked, crushing Eli (and Maddie's) dreams.

"Don't say things like that around **my **little sister, you foul mouthed Brit!" Alfred said scolding Alice on her foul mouth.

"We've been over this Alfred. She's older than you, though not by much," Toris calmly remarked.

"That is irrelevant! She's still a innocent little virgin!"

"Are you saying you're not?" Eli's eyes bugged out of his head. Alice, who had been pleasantly sipping her tea, gagged and choked when she heard this. Face once more going a fire engine red.

Alfred patted her on the back heavily. She coughed hard, sputtering a rainbow of colorful curses.

"I am not at the liberty to disclose that information right now." He winked, but Maddie rolled her eyes. He had been quoting his favorite crime show so many times she had stopped trying to count. "But what I was implying was that she's still innocent. He hasn't even had…" Alfred lowered his voice and put air quotes around the next part, "_**The **_talk. " People snickered and Maddie's face flushed crimson.

"Shut up Al!" She squeaked, but no one heard her. Eli turned towards her a evil grin on his face.

"You see Maddie, when a boy and girl love each other very much, like Alice and Alfred for example they-" But he was cut off by Alice leaping on him and in about five seconds Alice had him in a head-lock, whispering foul things.

"You ever want to breath again, I suggest you stop talking, or I will drag you out of here by that stupid ponytail of yours, and kill you." Alfred was laughing and he and Feliks were chanting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

"Um, I think that is enough for tonight Eh, I mean we have school tomorrow. And this is getting a little out of hand…" Maddie mumbled quietly, but no one heard her. She reached for Kumajiro for comfort. But not even Sakura or Toris heard her. She sighed, standing up and walking over to Alfred. She tugged on his bomber jacket in order to get his attention.

"Hm, oh what's up Maddie?"

"I, uh, need to go to sleep now eh." She mumbled.

"Oh, yeah sure! Yo! Alice Eli, break it up!" Alice was half way out the door, dragging Eli by his ponytail, as promised. "Maddie needs to go to sleep, and she doesn't need you to tear up her room!" Everyone nodded and filed out of the door saying their good byes.

"Your right Alfred. She does need some sleep. She has a _big_ day tomorrow." Eli said wit a wink.

By the time they were all gone Maddie was exhausted. She changed into her PJ's, a red pair with white maple leaves on them. She brushed her teeth, quickly and then crawling into her bed. Just barely remembering to set her alarm clock for the morning. Finally she flopped down, with a warm smile on her face. She was going to see _him_ tomorrow. Who cares about what her friends say, if it was the Gil she remembered it was going to be fine.


	4. The New Girl

A/n- Alright! Here we go Chapter 4! This fanfic is about to take a turn towards the Awesome! So awesome in fact that it's going to be written in Gilberts perspective! (for the note fonts for like this: _Francis, _Antonio, Gilbert, _Alice_) Please review! ^-^

Chapter 4- The New Girl (Gilbert PoV)

"H-hello… My name is Maddie Williams. I am new to Gakuen Hetalia, so p-please be kind to me." The new girl stumbled her way through her introduction. It was the first time Gilbert Beilshmidt paid attention in class. He took in every detail about her, well as best as he could he had terrible vision. His mom was always telling him to wear his glasses, but he was way to awesome to wear glasses. From what he could make out, she had long, dirty blonde hair that she kept in pigtails and red hair clips. The uniform fit her well, forming to her petit figure; he would say she was a B-cup at most. Not much to work with but she was still totally cute.

Grinning he pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down a note.

Dude! The new chick is totally hot

G

He crumpled it up and tossed it back to Francis and Antonio, his two best (and worse) friends. He watched the girl, Maddie she had said her name was. Take a seat next to Eli, his childhood friend. Was it just his imagination or was Eli pointing at him? Was he laughing! That douche! Gil silently fumed, that is, until a wad of paper hit him in the head.

He noticed Francis's loopy had writing and Antonio's messy style.

_But of course! She is my cousin after all. _

_F_

Bro! She's your cousin! No one told me your cousin was that hot!

A

Yeah! Come on! I thought we were friends, and then you just hold out on us with our totally cute cousin

G

Totally, I'd tap that!

A

Hey no way! I saw her first! I totally have Dibs!

G

_Technically I saw her first; she is my cousin after all._

_F_

That's so creepy dude…

G

Agreed, but Gil I'll back off cuz I already have my little Lovi 3

A

Kesesese! Awesome! (Like me!)

G

_All of you are a bunch of gits! She is not any of yours. Especially not you Gilbert. (P.s. What's with that stupid laugh of yours! Why would you write it down?)_

The last part looked like Alice Kirkland's writing. How did she get a hold of the note?

Hey back of bitch! This is none of your business.

G

_It is so! Maddie is my friend! It's my job to protect her from perverts like you! So back off!_

Make me!

G

Gilbert never got to see the reply of that message, because Alice just took the note a slipped it into her pocket, who knew that those skirts had pockets. That would have been helpful to know last year, since he had to wear one of those skirts for a week as a dare. He flipped her off angrily. She would probably give it to the teacher, or worse, to Maddie. If Maddie saw that all his chances with her would be ruined.

Once the bell rang Gil gathered up his stuff in a hasty rush. He chased after the British girl, planning to retrieve that note. He saw her at the end of the hallway and gave chase. He finally caught her, grabbing her shoulder.

"Oi! Give me back that note!" He demanded.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Nope." She said cheekily.

"You stupid brat! I'll kill you!" A vein was pulsating on Gilbert's forehead, his anger was clear. "Give me that god damn note! Why do you even need it?" He growled, doing his best to sound intimidating. He would never actually hurt the girl; he was too awesome to do something like that. Just as he finished these thoughts a distinctly Hungarian voice cut through the hallway.

"Alice! Is it true! Did you really get a note between the Bad Touch Trio talking about Maddie?" Then Eli noticed Gilbert. "Oh, hey Gil! Did you just hear that?" He gave a sheepish smile. Now Eli was someone he could hit. He grabbed a fistful of his shirt and lifted him up. (He smiled; turns out Ludwig's training program did help.)

"Stupid snoop! I'll kill you!" He shook the boy for effect. "But before I do that give me the god damn note!" Another shake for Eli, but this time he was talking to Alice.

"Fine. Here no need to piss your self." She muttered handing him the wadded up piece of paper.

"Thanks." He said briskly, dropping Eli, and striding away briskly. _He was so awesome!_


	5. Clichés in Science Class

A/n- Sorry about all the short chapters I'll try to make this one nice and long. :D I have been getting a lot of positive feedback about Boy!Hungary (that's what I call him) so maybe after this I'm done with this story I might one for him and Fem!Austria… :D Hahah Lol someone should count how many times this chapter says

Awesome/Un-awesome! XD Review Review Review! PLEASE!

**Chapter 5- Clichés in Science Class (Gilberts PoV)**

Gil arrived to science class late, fashionably so. He was too awesome to show up on time. When he arrived he was surprised to see the only seat left was next to the new girl Maddie Williams. She was immersed in her novel, he squinted to see the title, but with out his glasses he was hopeless. He looked around the room, but people seemed to be oblivious to Maddie's existence. He walked over to her and shook her by the shoulder.

"Er, is this seat, uh, ya know taken?" He asked, cursing his voice box for being so un-awesome. She looked up surprised, her big eyes full of surprise. Gil had an overwhelming sense of déjà-vu.

"Huh?…_eep!_" She exclaimed, jumping in fear (or at least that's what Gil took it for.) Her eyes were wide, like a deer in the headlights. He sighed, most people were scared of him, but for some reason he had hoped she would be different.

"I'll take that as a no then." He muttered, leaving to search for another empty seat.

"Wait!" He heard her squeak out, he turned then, tilting his head in confusion/surprise. "Its ok eh! You can sit here; I didn't mean to be rude you j-just surprised me is all. " She had a shy smile on her face as she shuffled her bags and notebooks out of the way so he could sit down. He noticed a white, stuffed, polar bear sticking out of her bag and smiled. _Had he seen that bear before?_

"Oh, thanks." He said grinning, and sitting himself in the empty chair.

He took the opportunity of sitting next to her to actually look at her. He was nearsighted so now he could actually _see _her. She was much cuter up close, as opposed to the blur that he had seen earlier. She had pale skin and pink cheeks. Long eyelashes bordered beautiful violet eyes that were hidden by her wire rimmed glasses. She didn't wear makeup, not that she needed to. It also turned out he was right, defiantly a B-cup, but hardly even that. He also noticed that she had a cute curl that stuck out of her pigtails resiliently. She was also pretty short, barley coming up his chin (This was no surprise he was rather quite tall for his age.) Her demeanor was nervous, but that didn't feel like the right word. She was fidgeting, constantly adjusting this and that, but it wasn't a scared anxiousness, it was more excited. Like she knew something he didn't. She had this shy smile on her face the entire time, which made her look sweet and innocent. Whoa, déjà-vu. _Again_!

As science class progressed he made more than a few discoveries about Maddie Williams.

1. This girl was smart, probably a genius. She answered every question the teacher asked. (Saving his butt more than a few times) This gave him an idea; he could probably convince her to tutor him. Not because he cared about his grades, god no he was far too awesome for that, but it would be a great chance to be alone with her.

Gilbert paused after this thought… Why _did _he want to be alone with her? He told him self it was because she was totally hawt, but for some reason he thought it was something else. Whatever, he was too awesome for self-reflection.

2. She was that idiot Alfred f. Jones's half-sister. He had come up to _their_ table; yes, it _was_ theirs and not anyone else's. At first he was worried that they were dating, which would be super un-awesome, because having to fight Alfred for a girl was not on his awesome agenda, not that he couldn't take that stupid American he totally _could _he just chose not to. So he shot a text over to Francis, asking if they were together. Maddie saw this and chastised him for texting in class!

Francis quickly replied with,_ non, he is her half-brother. 3 Francis_.

_Ah_, so they were related, that made his job much easier. What he couldn't see tough was _how_. Maddie was quiet and sweet, while Alfred was loud and obnoxious. It must be a strange family. He shuddered a new and even more disturbing thought coming to mind, that means Alfred and Francis were half cousins! Shake it off Gil, shake it off.

3. She strongly believed she was forgettable. He had learned this peculiar fact in a conversation that went something like this:

"Hey Maddie, why wasn't this seat taken? I would think that boys would be jumping at the chance to sit next to a pretty girl like you" That's way Gil liked to think he sounded but it was more "Uh, h-hey *Clear throat* why wasn't this, you know, uh seat taken? Normally b-boys would jump at the, uh… er, chance to sit next to a, er… *Clear throat* pretty girl like you?" His voice had cracked multiple times and that is totally not awesome.

"Well, I guess they just forgot about me…" Was her response, her pleasant smile fading away. Damn! He had made her sad!

"What do you mean by that?" Curse his natural (awesome) curiosity!

"Well… I, uh, most people just don't remember me."

"Your brother does, and your fiends do…" Mine Got! That sounded so insensitive and insensitive guys are un-awesome! No No! You have to fix this Gil! He scolded himself "And, " Awesome dramatic pause "I do…" She stared at him, in surprise? Joy? Confusion? Terror? Gilbert had no idea, why were women so fricken' hard to understand.

"Alfred and my friends are good about it, but they still slip up sometimes. The only one who really actually remembered me was my mom… And she's gone now. " She blinked tears out of her eyes.

"Please don't cry Maddie." He whispered, his voice not cracking at all this time. _Now he knew that he had said that sentence before._ He shook the thought out of his head. Less Pondering more awesome comforting, he had a crying girl on his hands. This was the perfect chance to totally score with her. He had to think of something totally awesome to say, because he could tell she was telling him, a complete stranger, was something she probably hadn't shared with anyone. Ah! That's it! The most awesome plan ever!

He grabbed her up in his arms, holding her close, hearing her let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Well then keep it that way. It just means I can have you all to my self." He grinned, his lips a few inches away from her ear. Her face was fire engine red and he could feel her heart going into overdrive. Then he leaned down and did something what wasn't anywhere in his awesome plan. He leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek. She was so red that he swore he could see steam coming off her head.

She pulled out of his arm's yelping something that sounded like "See you tomorrow Gilbert!" Only it was 10 octaves higher than normal, fleeing the classroom. He leaned back on the table, sighing. He had certainly never met someone like Maddie Williams. That was when #4 hit him.

4. They had met before! He knew all those things were familiar. The bear that she had carried round with her that snowy day. The way she looked up at him today, with a expression that was a mix between surprise and hope, just like she had 9 years later. Why she had felt so forgettable, her father had left her at a graveyard. How had he not seen it! He must have seemed so un-awesome to Maddie, if she even remembered him from that day. She sighed, again, there was nothing he could do about it now, so he just grabbed up his stuff and walked to lunch.

Then he remembered the note, deciding to burn it after he ate. Knowing that Eli would probably search every trashcan in search of it. He pulled it out to read over it once more. But when he opened it, it was not what he wanted to see it. It was a sketch of a mint green bunny with small wings sticking it tongue out in a taunting manner. And scrawled at the bottom were the words _fuck you._ He crumpled the piece of paper in his hands angrily. He was going to kill that stupid Brit next time he saw her!

Then it dawned on him. She still had the actual note. _Shit!_ He took of running down the hallway, I_ can't let Maddie see that God Damn note!_ Was all he could think. He had no idea why he was so upset about the thought of her seeing the note. Maybe he was just mad that that un-awesome British girl had outsmarted him. Maybe he really _didn't _want Maddie to see that note. All he knew was that he was mad.


End file.
